ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp and Stinger too... (2021 film)
"Ant-Man and the Wasp and Stinger too..." is an upcoming 2021 superhero film based on the character of the same name, Produced by Marvel Studios and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it is the second sequel to 2015's and 2018's , The film will be directed by Peyton Reed and will be released in 3D, and IMAX 3D/2D on November 5, 2021. Plot "I want to help people and fight bad guys like you Daddy..." Sometime after the events of Avengers: Endgame, Scott Lang and Hope, while still Ant-Man and Wasp train his now teenage daughter Cassie Lang to be a superhero as she wanted to fight bad guys like him one day known as Stinger with Scott's mentor Hank Pym. However, there are some side-effects to that, A man named William Cross forms a team of his own known as "The Masters of Evil", as a result, William recruits Giuletta Nefaria, who is a member of the terrorist group known as Maggia. and David Cannon, a corrupt businessman. They send themselves off a mission to recruit more members for their team. Now, Cassie has to put her powers to the test and stop the Masters of Evil together before the world and Scott's city of San Francisco is put in peril forever. Like Father, Like Daughter is what people would say. Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man - *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne / The Wasp - *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang / Stinger / Stature - Scott and Maggie's daughter who after Endgame, becomes a hero like her father known as Stinger, before becoming Stature sometime later. **Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang in flashbacks. *Michael Peña as Luis *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *Christian Bale as William Cross / Crossfire - a former FBI agent who becomes a dangerous criminal. *A.J Lee as Giuletta Nefaria / Madame Masque *Charlie Day as David Cannon / Whirlwind *Wyatt Russell as Eric Williams / Grim Reaper *Nick Jonas as Ezekiel Stane / Technovore - *John David Washington as Maxwell Markham / Grizzly *Betty Giplin as *Kiefer Sutherland as *Judy Greer as Maggie - Scott's former wife. *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *T.I as Dave Quotes *Scott Lang: Great, there's more of you now. (Crossfire, Madame Masque, Whirlwind, Grim Reaper, and Grizzly all glare and look at Scott, Hope, and Cassie) *Crossfire: So? Ready to die? *Cassie Lang: DAD! HOPE! NO!!! DON'T EVER DO THIS! *Scott Lang: Peanut, don't worry, We got this. *Hope van Dyne: You know, he's right. *Madame Masque: How?! *Scott Lang: (grins) It's very goddamn simple guys. Enough talking, let's end this. (Scott, Cassie, and Hope all equip their helmets and the Masters of Evil start fighting one last time) *Scott Lang: Hit it! (Party Hard plays) ---- *Hank Pym: Scott, it seems that we may have a problem. *Scott Lang: Again? What's going on now? Soundtrack #Andrew WK - Party Hard #Haddaway - What is Love #Chance the Rapper - Angels #Billie Eilish - Bad Guy #Fergie - London Bridge #Billy Idol - TBA #TBA #TBA Transcript Trivia Category:2021 films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Superhero films Category:Ant-Man Category:Action-Comedy Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Dr Aidan Quinn's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas